bloonbusters_saga_portal_rpg_random_jamfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:MrYokaiAndWatch902/Puyo Puyo App
Well, hey, Sega! I'm a big Puyo Puyo fan! So, I was just askin' you if you can make a 3D Puyo Puyo app (for 3D, I mean like Puyo Puyo Chronicle 3D)... which is basically like lots of Puyo Puyo games mixed into one. Some new faces, some old faces, some Questy faces. So... yeah, you might ask what to do! Here ya go! (BTW, I want this game to last for about four to five years, or a good amount of years without major criticism. If you need help you probably wanna check Puyo Nexus for the character. To find PPQ characters make sure to type in "PPQ:" then their name. https://puyonexus.com/wiki/PPQ:Portal *(please insert the best word here) **Pretty much all Puyo Puyo Chronicles game modes, along with Puyo Puyo Tetris game modes. Probably even ALL the game modes. **Online matches with players! Up to four players can compete! Or, better, EIGHT! Like, who'd like 2v2v2v2?! **GROUPS! Groups are basically a place which you can join in, meet other people, and especially... GAIN FRIENDS!!! *Gameplay **Characters now have ABILITIES for games in match. Probably one like doubling the nuisance you give to your player. **Items from Puyo Puyo Fever 2 return! They have special effects! And that's all I can say! **STORY MODE! Play as one of your favorite characters as they venture in their VERY own storyline! Just like in Puyo Puyo 15th Anniversary! **Unlockable Characters, 'cause why not! Unlock them through certain methods! *Other Stuff **A training zone for ya bois! **Collectible cards to put somewhere so you can read about 'em anytime! **BUY ALTERNATE COSTUMES IN POPOI'S SHOP! AND ITEMS! AND YOU CAN ALSO BUY ADVICE! WOOT WOOT! *Playable Characters **Every single Primary Protagonist and Antagonist, Recurring Compile-era characters, recurring Sega-era characters, Puyo Puyo Tetris characters, (a few) minor characters, and recurring Sega-era Non-playable Characters! Like Otomo! Yes, a heck lotta characters like Harpy, Yu & Rei, Ringo, Rafisol, and Amitie! **Some new Characters... ***From PPQ ****Kylocs ****Jotom ****Albia ****Daigara ****Albert ****Richard ****Pengurumi ****Dolaud III ****Greap ****Galatea ****Bauer ****Salamander ****Spille ****Rufus ****Ander ****Sans ****Velena ****AND MANY MORE! ***New Characters (you get to name them) ****A character which looks like one of my characters Triren (yes im allowin you to use some of my characters) (Female) ****Probably a new puppet character (Male) ****A golem with a low IQ (Male) ****New genie character who lives in a bottle. Has genie tail (Female) ****Werewolf character? (Male) ****Creeper-like character, probably sister of Yu? (which hopefully doesn't rip off too much of the creeper from Luigi's Mansion)... I guess (Female) ****A wisp character (Female) ****Probably a ninja (Male) ****Chubby li'l 4-year old (Male) ****Conjoined twins; the front side is the boy, the back is the girl (Male/Female) ****Fire spirit? (Male) ****Dryad character; plant-like (Female) ****A snowman character (Male) ****A jack-in-a-box character (Male) (no not jack inthebox, a character madde by TSRITW) ****A dumb student (Male) ****A clown character (Male) ****A student who has a brain so big, she has tons of memory and psychic powers (Female) ****Girl who loved music so much, she's starting to become an instrument (Female) ****Shy, quiet mage (Female) ****Cheerleader grrl (Female) ****A sarcastic daredevil (Female) Category:Blog posts